The present invention is directed toward flow control valves and more particularly to linearly actuated valves used in fluid dispensing devices. Hand-held devices are often used to dispense measured amounts of fluid from bulk containers. For example, automotive service stations frequently use hand-held meters to dispense small quantities of lubricating oil from large drums into automotive engines. Such hand-held meters and other similar fluid dispensing devices typically include a valve having a linearly actuated valve stem that rides within a valve cartridge. The valve cartridge is fluidly connected to a source of pressurized fluid within the device, while the valve stem is actuated by an operator to regulate pressurized fluid flow through the valve cartridge. The valve stem is typically provided with a seal, such as an O-ring, that prevents fluid from leaking through the valve when the valve stem is in a closed position. In operation, however, the seal can become unseated, particularly when the operator abruptly actuates the valve stem under high pressures, and pushed into the valve cartridge. The unseated seal permits fluid to leak through the valve, as well as disrupts flow of dispensed fluid. As such, the precision of the dispensing device is adversely affected. Subsequently, it becomes necessary to disassemble the fluid dispensing device and the valve to retrieve and reseat or replace the seal, interrupting operations utilizing the fluid-dispensing device. There is, therefore, a need for an improved valve design that solves these and other problems in linearly actuated valves and fluid dispensing devices.